paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dash the Ocean Pup
Dash was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Dash is a Border Collie with a black front right paw and a black patch around his left eye and ear. He is the Pup Cadets ocean rescue pup. His collar is a greeny-blue colour and his tag is blue with a dolphin on it. His diving suit is all blue with a few hints of that greeny-blue colour. His underwater helmet has a lamp on the top just in case it is dark and it has the Pup Cadets badge on it and has a screen made of bulletproof polycarbonate, so he can talk easily. Personality Dash is very giggly, cheeky, and, as his name suggests, one of the fastest Pup Cadets members. When he finds out that someone has a crush on someone else, he always teases them about it, but it always backfires as it is thrown back at him, for example in Additions to the Group. Bio Dash was raised for about three months on a farm as a sheepdog. This farm was next to Nottingham Forest, and when the big fire broke out, the house burned down. Dash's owner, Felix Pickering, blamed the mischievious pup for the fire, as he didn't notice the forest was on fire. It was actually started by a camping family in the forest. The two children were playing with fire, and accidentally set the whole forest alight. As Dash watched the fire spread, he heard a big creak and one of the tallest trees fell down. About 2 minutes later, he heard the howl of a dying dog and saw a little puppy run as fast as she could in the opposite direction to the house. As Felix had a house in London next to a vet, they both moved there, but as soon as they got there, Felix kicked Dash out of the house and never return again. Then he ran into a street corner and cried until a little coyote pup, Seraphina, and an old Doberman Pinscher, Logan, came to help him. As it turned out, Seraphina was the runaway pup. Thanks to her, Dash became a member of Pup Cadets, which was very small at the time and only gained more members when they were both teenagers. One day, Seraphina and Dash rescued a teenage fox on the Portsmouth Coast by the name of Fennec. After he and Seraphina fell in love with each other, Dash teased them about hiding behind a tree and kissing, but they threw it back at him one day and as he was sulking outside, he met Ines, who had walked for a long time all the way from Loch Lomond up in Scotland. He fell in love with her instantly and brought her in to the base, and the next mission was to carry out a safety investigation up in - you'll never guess where - Scotland in a little cottage by Loch Lomond. Thankfully everything was fine up there, but Ines' family and ex-owner had moved house. Dash and Ines got married shortly after Seraphina and Fennec and had three pups called Quaver, Ant and Dart. Other Info Allergies, birthdayn, nationality and placing Allergic to cheese. Birthday: 15th April Rank: 4 Nationality: English Fears # Formula 1 cars # Felix Pickering # Ines or any of their children getting in trouble # Cats # Mice # Sharks Catchphrases "Time to make a splash!" "C'mon, let's catch some waves!" "Can't catch me, trouble!" Pup pack * Drill * Light * Jetpack (underwater usage only) * Oxygen tank * Fish food * Laser beacon Family Sweet - Mother Claw - Father Wasp - Sister Felix - Ex-owner Voice actors: Young: Daniel Mayers (Charlie in Charlie and Lola) Teenager/Adult: James Corden (Peter Rabbit in Peter Rabbit 2018)'' Voice breaks as a teenager, returns to normal and deepens as an adult'' Why I gave this pup their name I just thought it sounded nice as soon as it popped into my head. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup